tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spotless Record
The Spotless Record is the ninth episode of the seventh season. Plot A new tank engine with a "spotless record", Arthur, arrives. Arthur's first job is to take a train of fruit to market, but the trucks tease Arthur. Thomas, sensing a chance for mischief, advises Arthur to tell the trucks to stop singing. Arthur does and the furious trucks decide to pay him out. On Gordon's Hill, they bump forward and crash into Duck's train, spraying fruit everywhere. When Thomas arrives to help, he confesses the incident was his fault, and dutily gets to work. Arthur is later having a washdown when Thomas apologizes, and the two become friends. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Arthur * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Butch (cameo) Locations * Brendam * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * The Windmill Trivia * If Arthur had been pulling the train or had a brakevan, the accident probably wouldn't have happened. * In a rare picture of Thomas and Arthur at Tidmouth Sheds, James is not on the turntable. Goofs * In Michael Brandon's narration, when he reads the title, he only says "Spotless Record". * When Thomas explains what a spotless record is, James is hurrying past in the background, but soon after, he and his train disappear. * When the shot fades to Thomas and Percy whizzing past Arthur, smoke is venting up from beneath the tracks before Thomas runs on them. * The trucks keep changing places during Arthur's journey. * In one scene, the van in front of Arthur's train is missing his face. * If the laws of physics were correct, then Arthur's velocity should have caused the brakevan to crumple accordion-style, Duck should have been pushed through the gates and the driver and signalman should have been knocked over when the fruit hit them. * Arthur's first few wheels are lifted up during the collision, but in later shots they are back on the tracks. * When the fruit hits the signalman his head jolts up. * When Thomas pushes some of the trucks, his wheels stop spinning and skid briefly. * Duck should have had the right of way at the grade crossing. * A brakevan should have been added to Arthur's train. * When Harvey arrives, Duck is nowhere to be seen. * Arthur has Murdoch's whistle sound. * The narrator states that Arthur is a new engine, but he was already seen at the quarry in Bill, Ben and Fergus. * Nothing is said about Duck after the crash. * In Michael Angelis' US narration, the term truck is used at one point. * When Arthur enters Maron, the end of the set can be seen at the top right. * In a close-up of Arthur, the track behind him leads to bushes. * Nothing is said about the guard after the crash. Gallery File:TheSpotlessRecordUStitlecard.png File:ArthurcrashesintoDuck.png File:Arthur.png File:TheSpotlessRecord1.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord2.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord3.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord4.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord5.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord6.jpg|Arthur's driver File:TheSpotlessRecord7.jpg|Butch File:TheSpotlessRecord8.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord9.jpg|Duck File:TheSpotlessRecord10.jpg|Harvey File:TheSpotlessRecord11.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:TheSpotlessRecord12.jpg|The signalman File:TheSpotlessRecord13.jpg|Thomas and Arthur File:TheSpotlessRecord14.jpg|Thomas, Arthur, and Percy File:TheSpotlessRecord15.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord16.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord17.PNG File:TheSpotlessRecord18.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord19.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord20.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord21.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord22.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord23.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord24.PNG Image:TheSpotlessRecord26.PNG|Thomas, Arthur, and Henry Image:TheSpotlessRecord28.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord29.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord30.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord31.png|Percy Image:TheSpotlessRecord32.png|Thomas and James Image:TheSpotlessRecord33.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord34.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord35.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord36.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord37.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord38.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord39.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord40.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord41.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord42.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord43.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord44.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord45.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord46.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord47.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord48.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord49.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord50.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord51.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord52.png|Duck Image:TheSpotlessRecord53.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord54.png Image:TheSpotlessRecord55.png File:TheSpotlessRecord56.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord58.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord59.jpg Episode 450px|left Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes